Two Lights
by tragedy-muse
Summary: A collection of Song fics, based on the works of Five for Fighting. CH2: Jainy. Jay takes his sister sailing, like he always used to before he left. But this time, their friendship is pushed to the limits.
1. Chapter 1

Two Lights

Freedom Never Cries

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans or the song "Freedom Never Cries". Class of the Titans is created solely by Brad Goodchild and Studio B. "Freedom Never Cries" is by John Ondrasik and his awesome band, Five for Fighting. I do, however, own Mr. Simon, Mike, John Anderson and Andrea Anderson. Any people that these characters are similar to I do not own.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a story I'm writing on my own without Atarah. It's basically a collection of song fics. I really hope you like the story!

Dedications: This whole story is dedicated to my sister, and Kir- I mean, Shadow Ladden, my dearest accomplice. This chapter is dedicated to all of the Canadian soldiers who died.

_Took a flag to a pawn shop_

_For a broken guitar_

A light tingle broke the silence in the dusty pawn shop as the wind chimes attached to the ceiling clanged against the door. A young boy on the verge of puberty nearly flew in, powered by his muscular legs and the wind outside. The boy was wearing a bright blue hoodie, and his eyes were exactly the same color. His most noticeable feature was his hair, dyed recently to a violent shade of violet.

The owner of the shop peered over the top of his newspaper with beady eyes. Recognizing the customer, the man lowered the newspaper, revealing a long nose and a toothy smile. The boy shuddered. He always thought that Mr. Simon's smile was the exact smile that a shark wore before it devoured a school of fish. That had inspired the pawn shop owner's nickname, Hammerhead Simon.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Simon wheezed, "If it isn't Archie Anderson, my favorite customer. What's your business today, boy? Buy, trade, or sell?"

_Took a flag to a pawn shop_

_How much is that guitar_

"To trade, Ham- Mr. Simon," Archie replied nervously. "I want to trade this flag for that guitar over there."

Mr. Simon looked at the small American flag sitting in Archie's arms. Archie held it as if he was holding a baby.

_Took a flag to a pawn shop_

_Got me that guitar_

_What's a flag in a pawn shop to me?_

Mr. Simon pondered for a moment, and replied, "It seems like a fair trade to me. Here you go."

The red, white and blue disappeared from Archie's arms in a swirl of color, and it was replaced by a hard, brown, acoustic guitar.

"_Wait!" _Another boy flew in just as fast as Archie had, snatching the dusty guitar from Archie's hand. The boy had dark brown hair that was sticking up all over his head. He had blue eyes like Archie, but his were much darker, almost a navy blue.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Archie asked.

Mike ignored Archie, turning to Mr. Simon instead. "Can he return this?"

"Sorry, no returns," Hammerhead Simon sneered.

"Archie," Mike said, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Archie stood there, clearly confused.

"Remember how your dad gave that to you before he left for the war?"

"Yeah..." Archie replied, "So what?"

"Your dad just got shot today."

_I saw a man on the TV_

_In a mask with a gun_

_A man on the TV_

_He had a ten- year old son_

_I saw a man on the TV_

_His son had a gun_

_He says that he's coming for me_

"Today in Afghanistan, John Anderson was shot while trying to protect a young ten- year old boy. The criminal shot the soldier, and then took the boy. The criminal claimed the boy was his son, even though three minutes before he was yelling and chasing the boy with the gun. John will be sent back to the United States tomorrow for his funeral."

Archie listened to the words on the TV, a stone- cold expression on his face. For some reason, he just couldn't cry. He had tried, but the tears just didn't flow. His mother however was having no trouble with crying. She was lying on the floor, sobbing.

Archie headed up to his room, shutting the door behind him. There he knelt beside his bed, hands closing together in prayer. Archie didn't know why he was praying. He wasn't Catholic and didn't believe in God. But today, he felt an urge to pray, to talk to God.

"Dear God,

_I never loved the soldier until there was a war_

I always thought that my dad would be with me forever and ever. I was so stupid, I even thought that when he went off to war. I thought this would only go on for a little while, and then he'd be back with me. But now he's gone, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. God, I want you to keep my dad happy while he's in heaven and tell him that I miss him- a lot." Archie stopped for a minute, tears flowing much more freely now.

_Or thought about tomorrow_

'_til my baby hit the floor_

"You can see my mom in the living room. She's taking this really hard, you know, and I need you to help her through it." Archie's frame was wracking with sobs.

_I only talk to God when somebody's about to die_

_I never cherished freedom_

"Y- You know," Archie said, "I-I just can't do this." He ran out of the room, leaving his unfinished prayer behind him.

_Freedom never cries._

Two days later, Archie was sitting in one of the pews in the church he belonged to. His mother was a serious Catholic, so Archie had been forced to join as well. He held in his hands a piece of crumpled paper and the same guitar he had gotten at the pawn shop. The priest's words, the crying funeral attendees and the dramatic organ music flooded over him. Archie didn't pay attention to any of the noise until he heard, "And now, Archie Anderson will perform a song entitled 'Freedom Never Cries'."

_Wrote a song for a dead man_

_To settle my soul_

Archie staggered to the altar, shaking with nervousness.

_A song for a dead man_

_Now I'll never grow old_

Archie stared at the crowd. Archie felt as if all time were at a standstill. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke.

"I dedicate this to my father, John Anderson," Archie said quietly into the mike. He felt like he was breaking some unwritten law. He was speaking in such a silent place. It gave him the creeps.

_I wrote a song for a dead man_

_Now I'm out in the cold_

_What's a song to a dead man to me?_

Archie shivered as though he was freezing. All these people were staring a hole through his face. He sighed, strummed the guitar, and belted out the chorus:

"_I never loved the soldier until there was a war_

_Or thought about tomorrow_

'_til my baby hit the floor_

_I only talk to God when somebody's about to die_

_I never cherished freedom..."_

"Freedom never cries..." Archie whispered.

"Did you say something, Archie?" A woman's voice pulled Archie out of his memories and back to the kitchen table at his home. A 25- year old Atlanta was standing in front of him.

"No, nothing Atlanta, except that I love you," Archie replied.

"Really," Atlanta said with a smirk, "how much do you love me?"

"Well, I'd tell any man who says that they love you more:

_You can cry for her_

_Die for her_

_Lay down your life for her_

_Kiss and wave goodbye to her_

_Anything at all_

_You can cry for her_

_Die for her_

_Make up your mind to her_

_Anything at all..._

"But they'll never love you as much as I do."

Atlanta smiled sweetly and kissed him before raising an eyebrow. "Have you been sneaking off to your poetry club lately?"

Archie laughed and got up from the table. He headed to his bedroom and silently closed the door. Archie's bedroom had just been cleaned yesterday because of Atlanta's constant nagging. The room was absolutely spotless. Spotless... except for an envelope sitting on the bed that Archie had opened that very morning. He sat on the edge of the bed and re-opened the letter.

_Hey Archie,_

_Wow! Long time, no write, eh? I was just cleaning out my house. I'll be moving to New Olympia in the fall, but I just couldn't wait to give you this. It took long, painstaking hours to find it but I did it. I just figured you'd want this back. I hope you do- I had to sell half of my son's baseball card collection for it! Okay, so there are only four cards in his collection, but still..._

_Your friend,_

_Mike_

Archie smiled and unfolded the old, tattered American flag. As he touched it, his earliest memory came to mind.

_There's a baby on the doorstep_

_Wailing away_

"_John! Archie won't stop crying," _Andrea Anderson cried. Her yelling just made her baby cry even more, as if this was a contest on who could scream the loudest.

_There's a baby on the doorstep_

_Longing for the day_

"It's okay Archie, I'm here," John said, taking Archie carefully from Andrea. He walked through the house, cradling Archie.

_There's a baby on the doorstep_

_Who'd give his life to take_

_A flag to a pawn shop_

_A flag to a pawn shop_

John and Archie ended up on the doorstep looking at the stars.

"You know what, Archie? One of these days I'll have to leave." The baby wailed even harder. "I know you don't want me to, but it will happen. "

"You see, your father works in the army. That's a group that goes of to kill people so that you're safe." The baby made a disgusted face and continued to cry, but softer now. "But when I'm gone, remember that you can look at that-"He gestured to an American flag, flapping in the wind. "And then you'll see me instead, even if I'm long gone."

Archie had stopped crying. Now he was giggling and pointing at the flag. John Anderson smiled and carried Archie back into the house.

_May he forget why he is crying some day..._

AN: Yay! Chapter numero uno is complete! Now, readers, I have a mission for you. Listen to the songs "California Justice" and "Policeman's Xmas Party", both by FFF. I plan to do chapters on these songs and I need ideas. So click that little blue button down there and leave some CCC's (that's compliments and constructive criticism) and your ideas! If you help me out, I will dedicate that chapter to you. Thanks and goodbye!

Jayla


	2. Chapter 2 Jainy

Jainy

AN: Yes, I am alive! Sorry to the few readers who were expecting another chapter soon, but major writer's block took over for a while and I've been really busy. And, I'm sorry, but this one isn't A/A like everyone hoped. I just had a random burst of inspiration for a more Jay- centered fic. Hopefully you guys can forgive me long enough to read my latest story. Yes, I did create an OC for the sake of this story.

D/D: Sigh. Here we go again. I do not own Class of the Titans and all related characters. Never have, never will. I do own Jainy, though. Wow. Another OC to add to my collection.

This chapter is dedicated to Emily- Rae and Demenior, my first reviewers, who absolutely rock. This is also dedicated to my sister, my real- life Jainy, and my drama teachers Carrie and Lisa, who gave me inspiration for Jainy through the many characters they have created. If Carrie and Lisa or any drama people are here (which I doubt), let me just say Jainy is a cross between Wendy, Cheddar, Alia and a hint of Cinderella and Fairy Godmother to make her magical.

Jay sat, stone-faced, among his friends who were trying to comfort him to no avail. He didn't tell them how he felt. How could he? Jay had no way of describing the immense pain he was suffering. He collapsed on the ground, ignoring the yelling around him as his world faded to black.

"Jay," an angelic voice whispered. Jay groaned and opened his eyes. A twelve year old girl, clad in a white nightgown, came into view. She had straight brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her face radiated the light of the sun and her aquamarine eyes made her face look like she was born of the sky. She might have looked like a goddess but in reality this was Jay's sister, Jainy.

"Jainy? What are you doing up?" Jay asked.

"Mom and Dad are asleep," Jainy said pointedly.

"Yeah, and you should be too."

"Aren't you going to take me sailing? You always took me on a midnight boat ride before..." Jainy didn't need to finish the sentence. Jay knew that ever since he had been saving the world from the evil god of time, Cronus, he hadn't been himself during his visits home. Jay was constantly off in his own world, a world in his head full of anger and hatred... all being saved up until his next battle with the Titan.

Jay noticed the jealousy evident on Jainy's face. "Hey... hey, shh," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Jainy. I will come sailing with you." Jainy's face lit up like a summer day.

The two tiptoed out of the house, pausing every time they heard creaking coming from their parents' bedroom. Jay had never been caught sneaking out at night, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of adrenaline as he unlocked the door and opened the gateway into another world, Jainy's and his world. Jay welcomed the cool spring breeze on his warm face. He listened for a moment. Silence. Not a single car alarm or dog howl was heard. Jainy looked at him, smiled, and set off skipping to the dock. Jay swore that she was floating a few centimeters off the ground.

_Jainy sails for three dimes a night_

_Morning helps her find her way blind_

Jay assisted Jainy with raising the sail on the catamaran. They put on their lifejackets and Jay steered the boat out of the dock and into the moonlight.

"Can I steer it?" Jainy asked, her eyes sparkling like sapphires as Jay agreed. After a shaky start, Jainy began sailing like a pro. Jay was amazed that Jainy could maneuver the boat so well. When Jainy was asked about this, she got that same twinkle in her eyes again.

"I've been practicing," she admitted. "I take the local kids out sailing for ten cents each. They have fun, I get experience. Everyone's happy."

Jay smiled, hugged her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He didn't know what he'd do without Jainy. She kept him grounded, reminded them that there was more to life than saving Cronus, that he had a family and a home, and that, once in a while, he should focus on that world instead of the world in his head.

_And I love her more than I can tell_

_Heaven help me now_

_Seems I've found to find her just as well_

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

After a while, Jainy let Jay take over. The catamaran drifted slowly over the waves as Jainy finally started to fall asleep. Jay watched her smile. She must be dreaming. Jay could easily imagine a golden halo materializing above her head and wings sprouting out of her back. Jainy could put all of the cherubs in heaven to shame with her beauty, inside and out.

_Jainy takes me three times a night_

_Morning saves me and I find my way blind_

Jay watched as Jainy's eyelashes fluttered and opened to reveal inquisitive eyes.

"Jay, are you staring at me?"

Jay felt himself turn a little red. Hopefully Jainy wouldn't notice in the dark, he thought. Jainy smiled again and ran up to him. Jay felt her arms wrap around his waist and the warmth from them coursed through his body. He looked down to see her smiling softly; eyes closed and head on his shoulder. After a minute, she finally let go and sat back down.

_And she loves me more than she can tell_

_Heaven help her now_

_Seems she's found to find me just as well_

Jay looked up to the heavens. He prayed to Zeus that time would slow down, that he wouldn't have to leave Jainy here alone while he traveled to New Olympia and remained there for another year. Jainy needed him, more than his friends needed him to help fight Cronus. But he knew deep down that he couldn't stay, and Jainy knew it too, though she didn't quite understand. She was just a kid. She didn't know that Jay would risk his life everyday for others. He knew that if he told Jainy his secret, she wouldn't understand what it meant to save others; what it meant to him.

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

Jay looked over at Jainy, who was now looking up at the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Jainy murmured. "I like to think that they're watching over us, and when we die, they'll come down and carry us up there, to be a star like them."

"Hmmm," Jay thought aloud. "And I always thought they were enormous balls of gas millions of miles away from the Earth." Jainy giggled.

"You know, the stars are beautiful, but I know something even more beautiful." He looked at her, grinning.

"You mean..."

"I think it's time to take you to Sunrise Ridge."

Sunrise Ridge was the name Jay gave to a special area that he had discovered when he was Jainy's age. It was a small cliff overlooking the ocean, untouched by civilization. When the sun rose, it would light up the large forest on top of it and surround it with a golden ring of light. If you looked closely, you could see the deer and other woodland animals gathering to watch the show.

Jay checked his watch, smiling. "Okay, it's almost here. Three... two... one!"

Jainy gasped as the cliff was bathed in a sea of golden light. The cliff side switched from gray to tan as the sun welcomed it into daytime.

_Jainy stares at stars every night_

_Morning takes her eyes every time_

Unfortunately, Jay and his sister only had a few moments to enjoy this pure, extraordinary sight before a shrill ringing was heard. Jay muttered something and, annoyed, pulled his PMR out of his jeans pocket. A picture of Theresa flickered onto the screen. Jay felt his stomach plummet to the ground.

Theresa was obviously in pain. She had a large bruise over one eye. Her hair was matted with blood, and she had a long gash over her forehead.

"Jay!" she cried frantically. "Cronus is attacking the city! He's looking for you!" Theresa was interrupted by a scream that Jay's brain recognized as Atlanta's. Theresa muttered, "Oh, Zeus," and turned back to Jay. "Just hurry!"

Jay nodded and pocketed his PMR. He didn't say a word as he sped back to the docks. He leapt out of the boat and felt a slight bump as someone landed beside him.

"No, Jainy, you can't come."

"But... Jay, your friends are obviously hurt, and it sounds like this Cronus, whoever he is, wants to hurt you too. And nobody," Jainy said, voice and temper rising, "_**nobody**_hurts my brother."

"Jainy, you don't understand!" Jay yelled, angry now. "You don't understand what it's like when you want to save those that are important to you, but they don't understand what you've done for them. I have to battle Cronus, the god of time, for Zeus' sake! And all you care about is going sailing." He stormed off, yelling a "Stay here!" before he disappeared.

Jainy's face turned cold as winter. Her eyes froze into chips of ice, and they gradually melted into tears.

_And she'll love you more than she can tell_

_Heaven help us now _

Jay's eyes blazed like fire as he ran onto the battlefield. He didn't stop to help his wounded friends, lying on the ground. He didn't even hesitate. He simply marched through the war around him to the bearded god, watching all this with a malicious smile painted on his face.

"Ah, Jay. You've finally decided to join the party," Cronus hissed.

"I hate you, Cronus," Jay hissed back.

"I've heard better comebacks before, Jay. You can do better."

Jay growled and unsheathed his sword. Cronus grabbed his scythe and fought with Jay. Each strike of the weaponry was filled with hatred; each hit or miss was its own separate battle in the ultimate one between Jay and Cronus; good and evil.

In this battle, evil prevailed.

Jay fell to the ground, and a foot was placed on his stomach before he could get up. Jay glared up into the crimson eyes of his attacker.

"How I've waited for this day," Cronus muttered. Each word he spoke was coated with harshness. "The seven heroes, destroyed before my very eyes. And you, Jay, will be dead first, for cheating fate oh so many times."

Cronus raised the scythe. In just a few moments, it would be sunk deep into Jay's heart. Jay could only watch in horror as it fell down, almost in slow motion, mocking him before he died. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that would end his life...

But it never came. Instead, he felt something warm fall against his body, only for it to become cold and a high- pitched scream reached his ears. Jay opened his eyes. Jainy was laying there, blood staining her nightgown red. She was coughing. Jay felt tears escape his eyes as Jainy looked at him, managed a weak smile, and fell back, dead.

Jay realized what happened all too soon. Jainy, ignoring his lecturing followed him to the battle and hid. When she saw her brother about to be killed, a wave of bravery entered her. Bravery that killed her instead.

Jay let the tears flow freely as his friends neared him. They were screaming, pointing at the lifeless form in Jay's arms, but they all seemed so far away.

_Seems you finally found us just as well_

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

_Jainy yeah..._

Jay heard his beloved sister's name echoing through his head. He glanced at her bloody form and knew that she understood everything, what it meant to give up your life for someone else. She understood what Jay did for her, and this was her way of thanking him. His mind screaming for rest, Jay obeyed its wishes, only hearing one last thing, a message from the stars as they took Jainy's spirit up to be with them:

_She'll be all right_

_She'll be all right_

AN: I am blubbering like an idiot. I actually think that was really good! But it's up to you, dear readers to decide if I'm correct. Do I have a reason to be crying this much? Review please!


End file.
